


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by TisTheEast



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisTheEast/pseuds/TisTheEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That ring is ours, and she's mine." A missing moment from In My Protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to FF.N, this was my first fic back after a nearly 10 year hiatus from most all writing.

"I have valuable information about Thomas Gower."

Carmichael raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip on Susan's neck. "And how you did you come by this?"

Jackson stood, both hands raised. "I work with Inspector Reid. The boy is under his protection. I can tell you where he's hidden."

"Valuable information, I'll grant you," said Carmichael. He pressed the blade against Susan's throat causing the blonde to whimper and once again squeeze her eyes shut. "But still a lousy trade. It's one or the other for you, your whore or your ring."

"Her."

Susan's eyes flew open. Jackson met her gaze.

"You'll find Thomas Gower at the Jews Orphan Asylum, but be warned Inspector Reid and his men are on their way so you'd be best on your way there." Jackson held out his hand. "Now give me what's mine."

Carmichael spun Susan around to face him. "I've given some thought to that little proposition of yours, and I'll be passing."

He snatched the ring out of her hand, replaced it on his finger and shoved her toward Jackson. The American grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Jackson, we must get that ring," Susan said attempting to return her breathing to normal as Jackson steered them through the street.

"Not if it means slicing you to ribbons. I'll find another way," Jackson said taking a quick turn into a nearby alley. He ran his thumb over the bruise forming on Susan's cheek.

"Now that he knows that we want it back, that it has value to us, it's going to be that much harder to get it back or prevent it from falling into the wrong hands," Susan hissed trying to ignore the aches and pains that were now becoming more apparent as the fear drained from her body.

"I told you, I'll find another way. This is my problem, I'll solve it."

Susan recoiled from his touch, "This isn't just your problem, Captain. The last I recalled, we share this burden despite whatever Scotch-induced delusions of grandeur caused it."

"Then in that spirit of sharing, I humbly ask you, darlin', to go home. Put a compress on this," he brushed her cheek gently. "You've done your part. Now let me do mine. When we have the ring back, I'll be glad to leave it in your care if it means a 24 hour reprieve from your wrath."

Susan glared at him, turned, and stomped out of the alley in the general direction of Tenter Street.

"I guess we're in agreement then," Jackson said to himself. Now he had to find George Lusk before it was too late.


End file.
